


Start Line

by Lichtstrahl



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Seventeen won daesang, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soonhoon - Freeform, Sweet, bye tags, this is just me appreciating jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: The car was noisy even with only 4 people in it, everyone buzzing with excitement and has yet to come down from the high from receiving their first ever daesang; Soonyoung is the same.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	Start Line

Soonyoung settled himself beside their vocal boss on the very back seat. The car was noisy even with only 4 people in it, everyone buzzing with excitement and has yet to come down from the high from receiving their first ever daesang; Soonyoung is the same.

The other two members in the car, Seungkwan and Seokmin had continued to praise and verbally announced their gratefulness to Jihoon who's turning redder as each second pass but Soonyoung knew he's happy and he smiled as he watched Jihoon clutching tightly to the trophy.

The excitement finally toned down when exhaustion finally seeped in and the car was silent; the only sound being Tomorrow x Together's Magic Island playing softly from the car's speaker.

Jihoon hummed softly to the melody, his ears attentively listening to each and every word sung as he studied the trophy in his hands; Soonyoung thinks he's beautiful like this, with moonlight illuminating his features and happiness clear in his eyes.

Silently as not to ruin the moment, Soonyoung slung an arm over Jihoon's shoulder before pulling him close.

"You deserve this." He whispered, lips against Jihoon's temple. "You've worked hard."

"We've worked hard." Jihoon corrected as he leaned on Soonyoung, letting the trophy drop in between them.

"But you've worked the hardest. I'm so proud of you, Hoonie."

Jihoon held onto Soonyoung's free hand on his lap, slowly entwining the fingers together. "Thank you, Soonyoung. Thank you."

"You deserve this. People might come at us saying that we don't but you really deserve this, Hoonie." Soonyoung said, titling Jihoon's chin up to press their lips together. "This is our start line, Jihoonie."

Jihoon smiled, small but genuinely happy as he nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> A big congratulations to Jihoonie and Seventeen <3  
> Also Magic Island just came to my mind when i wrote this so voilà


End file.
